Altered Base Rules
Productivity: * productivity applies to capital production for gold for each building, and any players using downtime skills to make money. AC Boosts: * With things like monk AC boost or Katana Duelist for things like that where you get to add another stat to AC you can only have one effecting your PC at one time thus a monk Katana Duelist would have to pick to add your int to AC from Katana Duelist or Wis from Monk to AC. (Reminder that you can only ADD a single stat to something once by vanilla pathfinder rules) Constructs: * Ability Score Modification can only be applied to a construct a number of times up to your current level at time of creation. * The max HD of a construct is 1.5X the crafters HD rounded down. Time: * Time in Dark Horizon is on a two in character days for each day in real life. Research a Spell: * This can only be used to lean spells already allowed, not for making new spells. This is only for spell caster that could normally use a scroll to add spells to their spell list. Teleport Structure: * The spell Teleport Structure can be used like greater teleport in regards to distance only. Selling Items: * Npcs do not negotiate for items with a market value worth less than 50k. Simulacrum: * Simulacrum: You can’t create a simulacrum of a creature whose HD or levels exceed your level. * Simulacrum, Lesser: This spell functions as simulacrum, except you can’t create a simulacrum of a creature whose HD or levels exceed half your level, and it has no magical abilities. * No unique creatures can be copied this way. Body Swapping: * You may not enters other creatures body whose HD exceed your own. This is only able to be bypassed by a GM saying so during an encounter, and this body swapping will be taken into account when applying for templates. Other Forms of Copying Monsters: * The limit imposed on this is you can’t create one of a creature whose HD or levels and mythic rank exceed your level and mythic rank. (This applies to but not limited to undead, chaosatomatons, clones, paintings, ect; This does not apply to base constructs) Intimidate (Cha) Demoralize Opponent: * You can use this skill to cause an opponent to become shaken for a number of rounds. This shaken condition doesn’t stack with other shaken conditions to make an affected creature frightened. The DC of this check is equal to 10 + the target’s Hit Dice + Sense motive '''or will save. Spell casting services & NPC crafters: * The level limit of any NPC and PC kingdom for spell crafting services and the like given by NPCs is limited to Lv12 max. (Unless noted for the place) Caster Level Cap: * max cap is 35. Ghost Syrup: * "the victim becomes permanently incorporeal '''and if controlled by a PC now become an NPC." Wish: * Transport travelers. A wish can lift one creature per caster level from anywhere on any plane and place those creatures anywhere else on this plane regardless of local conditions. An unwilling target gets a Will save to negate the effect, and spell resistance (if any) applies. Detect magic : * Detect magic that sees an artifact in its range will blind the user for 1d6 mins Perception and Sense Motive: * For Perception you need to roll it then the people if any around you will roll stealth or slight of hand. * For Sense motive you need to roll a sense motive then the persons or people around you talking will all roll bluff checks regardless if they were lying or not. * Both of these things are put in place to try and help stop subconscious meta-gaming. Cooperative crafting: * Only 8 people can work on an item at a time. Alignment: * how we handle alignment, and alignment shifts here . Resurrection: * Rules on resurrection and other forms of returning to life found here . Category:Rules